Pumpkin Kisses & Peachy Smiles
by x-dreams-of-muse-x
Summary: Being from the country side,Hibiya has troubles with the city life. Luckily, or as he says,sadly, he meets a weird girl named mo is tired of her job as an idol,but she wanted to help her e wanted a normal life.Hibiya is harsh yet oddly kind to her and she's quite spontaneous and isn't smart unlike her brother. Both deal with love triangles,crazed fans, and feelings.


**Pumpkin Kisses & Peachy Smiles: A New Life and a Weird Girl**

 **A/N: Before this chapter begins, I'd like to state that in this fanfic, Hibiya is 15 and Momo is 16. Please don't kill me. I just wasn't really comfortable writing this with their actual age difference so yeah. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

With a heavy sigh, the young teen had placed down the last box. He whipped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand puffed out his cheeks. He had recently moved into the city with his parents due to their job transfer. If there was one thing he could have at the moment, it would be an ice cold drink. He had spent the entire morning moving boxes around and organizing the items hence he was quite thirsty.

He walked out of his new room and entered the living room. There, his mother was cleaning while his father adjusted the furniture. He sighed as he watched them fiddling around the room. He was already used to seeing his parents like this. They always found something to do.

His family and him were from the country side. There was always some kind of work to do and if not then they'd enjoy the outdoors. Though the city was different. No matter where you go, it's always busy with cars, salesmen, and crowds. The city was the exact opposite of the country side.

Hibiya's mother glanced at him and brusquely stopped what she was doing. She gave him a warm smile and asked, "done already?"

"Just taking a break," Hibiya replied and shrugged. He turned and made his way toward the kitchen. At least the kitchen was complete since there wasn't much. He grabbed himself a drink of water and returned to the living room. He leaned against the wall with the cold drink of water in his hand.

"Hibiya, why don't you explore around?" Hibiya's mother suggested. "Get to know the city."

"Just don't get lost," Hibiya's father added with a serious tone.

"...Fine," Hibiya said before sighing and chugging down his drink. He placed the cup in the sink then walked to the door.

"Wait!" Hibiya's mother called out. Hibiya stopped in his tracks and waited impatiently. "Here. Buy yourself something." His mother handed him a bit of money and smiled.

"Thanks mom," Hibiya spoke impassively then took the money and shoved it in his pocket. "Bye!" He called out as he left.

* * *

With hands shoved in his pockets, Hibiya wandered around twitch out thinking about where he was heading to. He was reminiscing the old days in the country side, remembering the fresh breeze, green fields, and somewhat isolated homes. As expected, he was already missing the country side. Unfortunately, his parents had thought that it would be a nice change to move to the city and find more suitable jobs. Hibiya scoffed and muttered sarcastically, "great idea mom and dad."

All of his friends and family were in the country side. Now he was in the city with only his parents. Hibiya stared at the concrete floor and had finally noticed the many shoes that passed by him. Looking up, he realized that he did the opposite of what his father wanted him to do. He was lost.

"Crap!" Hibiya muttered as he frantically looked around. He was surrounded by a crowd but it wasn't huge. All of the faces were unfamiliar and he couldn't decide on which direction would lead him back home. Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to one direction. Hibiya was confused but watched the crowd.

"It's Momo Kisaragi!" One of them cried. They all ran to the same direction and crowded around someone. Many of them took out their cameras and others started shouting like crazed fans.

"I feel bad for whoever is the source of the attention," Hibiya said to himself then walked towards the opposite direction. "Maybe I can ask someone for directions."

Unfortunately for him, something had crashed right into him from behind. He fell forward from the sudden force but desperately tried to use his hands for cover. He groaned as the pain kicked in. He probably scrapped his hands. He gritted his teeth as he felt a weight roll off him.

"I'm so sorry!" The voice belonged to the female and sounded frantic.

"Yeah well watch where you're going next time!" Hibiya snapped as he stood up. He looked up and hesitated for a moment. The camel had short orange hair and brown eyes. She had a small side ponytail and wore a pink hoodie and shorts. He quickly recovered and glared at her.

"Yeah, I know! I know!" She was practically jumping on her feet as she averted her gaze from him to something behind him.

"Seriously, watch it!" Hibiya raised his voice as he observed his hands. The palm of his hands were slightly scrapped and stung.

"Crap!" She squeaked.

"What?"

"Run!" She grabbed his hand causing him to flinch. She suddenly sprinted, dragging him with her.

"H-Hey! Wait! Stop!" Hibiya protested but she didn't stopped. They turned at sharp corners, ran through alleys, and pushed past people. "Stop!" Hibiya yelled once again. The girl turned at a corner but due to his shout, she lost concentration and her footing and fell. Of course, Hibiya fell as well. "What the hell was that for!" Hibiya yelled at her and yanked his hand away.

"You don't have to yell at me!" The girl yelled back. She stood up and brushed off whatever dirt that was on her.

"Idiot! You didn't have to drag me with you!" Hibiya stood up and clenched his fists.

"Well I'm sorry, but unless you wanted the get trampled over by a crowd then you shouldn't complain!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why were they chasing you anyways?" Hibiya asked, calming down a bit.

"Because I'm Momo Kisaragi." She said her name as if it were a burden.

"Who?" Hibiya asked.

"You don't know me?" She asked. He shook his head. She smiled. "Finally someone who doesn't know who I am! I'm Momo Kisaragi a.k.a popular teen idol."

"...what?" Hibiya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a popular singer." Momo shrugged.

"Oh okay." Hibiya wasn't sure of what to think about the girl except for one thing. She was weird.

"You're not from the city aren't you?" Momo asked.

"Huh?" Hibiya gave her a puzzled look.

"Your clothes. You're from the country side, aren't you?" Momo asked and smirked.

"Wh-What?" Hibiya could feel embarrassment build up inside him.

"You're lost too, huh?" Momo added.

"So what if I am? I can find my way back!" Hibiya stubbornly said.

"I doubt it. Let me help!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine!"

Momo smiled victoriously. "Okay! What's the address?"

"Um wait I have it written down." Hibiya searched his pockets and took out a crumbled up piece of paper. He handed it to her and she observed it.

"Ah! It's not that far from here." She explained the directions and Hibiya nodded.

"Thanks." Hibiya took back the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "See ya," he Sadie before walking away.

"Hold it!" Momo called out, sternly.

"What?" Hibiya groaned.

"What's your name?" Mom asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hibiya retorted.

"Just tell me." Momo sighed.

"...Hibiya Amamiya," he responded then resumed walking away.

"Bye, Hibiya!" Momo called out. He merely waved his hand.

* * *

"Well someone took his time," Hibiya's father said once Hibiya arrived.

"I got lost," Hibiya explained.

"I'm glad you're back home safely." Hibiya's mother gave a slight nod.

"Here mom. I didn't buy anything." Hibiya took out the money and handed it to his mother. She took the money but quickly grabbed his wrists and observed his hands.

"What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"I uh fell." Hibiya replied, nervously. He wasn't completely lying since he did fall but he didn't want to say what had happened.

"How? You scrapped your hands!" His mother fussed.

"I'm fine, mom," Hibiya assured.

"No, you're not!" His mother dragged him to the bathroom. "Come on!"

"Ow! Mom that hurts!" Hibiya yanked his hand away.

"Well I need to clean those wounds!" His mother sighed. She grabbed his hand and forcefully applied medicine. Hibiya flinched. "Now Hibiya, tell me the truth. What happened?"

"Um well..." Hibiya chuckled nervously.

"I'm waiting, Hibiya." His mother stared at him. Hibiya sighed.

"Fine."

...

"Awe! 15 years old and first day in the city and you're already meeting girls!" His mother squealed.

"Mom!" Hibiya blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She smirked. "Was she cute?"

"Mom!"

"But was she?"

"...well in a way..."

"Awe!" She pinched his cheeks. "You're adorable when you blush!"

"Mom!" Hibiya slapped away her hands.

"Sorry! Well, I'll go start making dinner!" She walked away while smiling to herself.

Hibiya shook his head and sighed. "Troublesome." He thought about Momo for a moment. She was weird yet he thought that she was cute in a weird way. Though it wasn't as if he was growing an interest in her. He just merely thought she was cute.

He doubted that he'll see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: so I've been wanting to write this story but I couldn't think of exactly how to start it. My friend kept on bugging me to start on it though and yeah.**

 **I named it Pumpkin Kisses & Peachy Smiles because Hibiya likes Pumpkins and Momo's name means Peach. So yeah! ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ**

 **Well uh I hope you all enjoyed this! Comment, vote, read, ride an alpaca, whatever!**


End file.
